The present invention relates to a metalwood type golf club head and, in particular, to a metalwood type club head having bi-level, off-setting outer side-walls.
Most wood type golf club heads are generally made with one-level side-walls that surround the lower portion of the club head, and which are located between the upper crown portion and the sole or bottom portion. The side-walls interface with the club face, at both of the opposing toe and heel sections of the club head. These basic components, when unitized, form the outer shape of a hollow shell of a completed metalwood club head requiring only to be finished and foamed, if desired.
The present trend is to make metalwood club heads larger and larger, since the increasing demand for such clubs continues by many golfers of all calibers. Golfers are convinced the larger club heads are much easier to hit and result in hitting a golf ball greater distances. However, there is a limit to how big a club head can be, before it loses its size advantages. Even with the popular use of the lighter and stronger titanium to produce the larger club heads, some elements of physics and dynamics will always dramatically affect the larger club heads. Being larger involves more bulk which creates "drag" that greatly reduces club head speed. Unless a golfer has a golf swing that produces a club head speed greater than 90 mph, a larger sweet-spot on the larger club face will not compensate for the loss of distance, due to the increased drag incurred. Also, lack of proper club head balance and inadequate reinforcement greatly affects the overall performance of the larger club heads.
The cost of the larger club heads, which are almost totally made of titanium, are priced out of range of the average golfer. Somewhat smaller club heads, with titanium face inserts are helping to lower the selling prices of certain brands. However, there is a great need for a larger metalwood club head that improves and overcomes some of the existing performance and cost related shortcomings associated with the larger metalwood type golf clubs currently marketed.
Various attempts have been made to improve on the construction of metalwood type club heads to enhance their overall shapes and performances. This is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,170 to Goldberg, 4,065,133 to Gordos, and 5,465,970 to Adams et al, as well as my own U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,265, 5,193,810, 5,511,786 and 5,643,104.